The goal of this project is to use primary and archived prostate tumor tissue for the analysis of genetic components with the intent to determine any associations between particular parameters and clinical outcome. Since the initiation of this study NIH support has been acquired. Cytogenetic analyses have been completed on 45 tumor specimens and colnal abnormalities have been detected on chromosomes 3, 5, 11 and 19. Preliminary data suggest that cytogenetic abnormalities maybe predictive of clones with altered growth characteristics. The use of single-copy fluorescence in situ hybridization (FISH) probes to characterize both fresh and archival prostate tumor specimens has progressed well. This technology enables the investigators to visualize chromosomal abnormalities that are otherwise not detected by conventional banding techniques. Data generated using this technique has lead to the suggestion that the mxi1 gene may play an important role in prostate carcinogenesis. Thirteen publications have resulted from this work over the past five years.